Twilight Town
by zombieteeth
Summary: Axel hates the fact that he has to move away from everything he loves, but maybe a certain blonde can change his mind. Akuroku. Rated M for Language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight town._

Axel hated the sound of the name. Mostly because it reminded him of the stupid vampire movie with the sparkles and dumb werewolf shit. He also hated it because it was very, very far away from his home town. He hated the feeling of being away from home the most, but he didn't have a choice.

He was tired of arguing with him mom, though. She had won the battle, and the war, telling him he had no choice, not until he was old enough to _have _a choice anyway.

So here he was, in gay fairy fuck town, with his mom and older brother, unloading boxes full of various items into their new apartment.

"Cheer up Ax, things aren't so bad, I mean, at least there's actual _scenery_ here, look at that bell tower, I'm sure there's adventures just waiting for you there." His older brother, Reno tried to reason with him, but Axel refused to hear it, he was still in a pissy mood from being taken away from every single thing he ever cared for.

"Fuck off Reno, things will be shit here. I can already tell."

The response usually would have set the older red-head into a rage, but this time, he just let out a sigh then nodded and walked away from the situation, and kept loading boxes into their new home.

Axel didn't know when he'd get over it, but he knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. Being a senor, taken out of his old high-school was an even bigger bummer. Now he had to start fresh, and find new friends. But he couldn't replace the people he had known since he was a toddler. He couldn't ever replace them.

Once all of the boxes were inside, the family began unpacking and putting everything in place. At around 7, Ms. Flynn decided it was time for the boys to get settled, because of Reno's job interview, and Axel starting at a new school in the morning.

Both red-head headed off to their rooms to settle things so they were able to actually go to sleep. Axel laid on the air mattress that night, unable to sleep. He didn't want to meet anyone new. He wanted to just go back to his old house, and his old school, with his old friends, but he knew he couldn't.. which sucked.

In the morning, he had to drag himself out of bed. He lazily fixed his hair and put on fresh clothes. He skipped breakfast and got a ride from Reno to school, since they didn't have enough money for him to have a car as well.

The redhead entered the office to be greeted by an old woman. "Axel Flynn. An office assistant will come for you in a moment."

Axel huffed as he sat in the chair. He was already aggravated. A hyper blonde with a mullet-type hair style walked up to him. "Hi! My name is Demyx, Im the office assistant, I'm here to show you to your classes."

The smile he wore made Axel almost sick, but he stood up and followed the blonde. "Well Axel, you're new, so, I'm going to show you around." He said

The redhead raised an eyebrow "You don't say.."

"Well, well, well, um, I'm sure you want to drag this out as much as possible so-"

"Right Demyx, I'm sure were going to be the best of friends." Axel said and wrapped an arm around the Blonde's neck. Demyx wore a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, yeah, really. You're cool, I can tell."

Demyx felt happiness fill his insides; the new kid though he was cool. No one thought he was cool. Axel chuckled as Demyx had a happy party on the inside.

"Your first class is biology with Mr. Zane"

"Is he a cool teacher?"

"He's okay."

"Just okay?" Axel asked.

The blonde nodded and continued with the tour.

The redhead followed Demyx throughout the halls, but stopped when he noticed a small, frustrated blonde, calling after someone. "Whoa, Demyx, Hold up, who is _that_?" Axel asked. The tall blonde backed up to look and smiled.

"Oh, that's Roxas. Sora's older brother. They both go to school here. Roxas is an asshole to anyone who tries to date his brother, and Roxas is openly gay, so is Sora. But Sora is crushing hard on Riku, and Roxas won't let them come in contact. He's overly protective if you ask me." He replied. Axel raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, well, maybe this new school won't be too bad after all."

After Axel was shown around he ended up in his second period class. Civics. He introduced himself and sat behind a guy with brown hair, and a scar on his face. Once he sat, the guy automatically sat down. "Sup? My name is Leon…well Squall, but I prefer Leon." The brunette said.

"Alright, Leon, My names Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" Axel said with a smirk and Leon chuckled with a nod. "Definitely. You're new here right?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" the redhead asked.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Are you gay?"

Axel was shocked by the question. He never really thought about it. He knew he liked girls and guys. So he replied, "No, I'm bi."

Leon chuckled and tapped his pencil against Axel's desk. "The cute little brunette, don't fall for him, he's a heart breaker. And the brother… well, I dunno, he's mysterious. He's never been in a relationship at this high-school before. "

Axel was only interested in the blonde brother. Never been in a relationship? He'd be sure to change that.

He'd be sure to change that soon.


	2. That's not a kid

**I already got two reviews on this.**

**Woo. Reviews make me happy.**

**So here number twooo.**

**By the way, Each chapter switches from Axel being the subject to Roxas.**

**So this one its focusing more on Roxas.**

**Kayyy.**

* * *

****Roxas heard there was a new student. A new student he didn't want to meet, or communicate with. He didn't want any more 'friends'. He didn't like people. He never liked people. It was like this since he was a kid.

The only person he ever liked was his brother, Sora. That brunette was the light in his very dark... very _lonely_ world. But that's all he ever needed. From the time he was born, til now. He depended on Sora, and he was there for him.

The brothers had lived in Twilight Town since they were toddlers. They grew up with the same people, same routine, every single year.

But now, now there was someone new. Someone to suck up to the blonde so they could be 'friends'. Someone to ruin the perfectly planned routine, that the blonde had gotten so use to.

Roxas didn't care about that right now though. He cared about finding his brother. Sora. He was just next to him, where the hell could he be? He couldn't have gotten far.

The blonde walked the halls. searching for his brother, yelling his name. He had to be near by. He just had to be.

"SOORAA, SORRRAA, SOOOORRAA!"

The name flew off his tongue like melting butter against a hot pan.

It wasn't long before the brunette was infront of him; arms crossed, and an aggravated look spread across his face.

"What is it Roxas? I was talking to the new kid." Sora said, and the blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

The blonde didn't really care who the fuck it was, other than so he could know who the avoid.

When the brunette gestured toward a guy right down the hall with flaming red hair, and a lanky body that could drive anyone insane from how amazing it looked, Roxas had to do a double-take.

But it got awkward when they make eye-contact. Blue staring into green; and green staring into blue.

For anyone else, this would have been a sweet, heart-warming moment, for Roxas and Axel, it was a confusing moment. Neither of them knew what to do.

Roxas was the first too look away, he didn't like the way it felt when he looked into that guys eyes.

Or maybe he did. But, he wouldn't ever admit that. Not even to himself.

"He doesn't look like much of a _kid,_ Sora." the blonde said and the brunette nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess. But he can't be more then like 18. I think he might just be tall."

Roxas shrugged and moved his attention away from the new redheaded student. "Anyways, mom just texted me. She said not to be late tonight."

"But, I have theatre practice Roxy. Can't you cover for me? Just this once?" Sora pouted and his older brother sighed. "I _always _cover for you Sora. Tonight is family night, you know that. What am I suppose to tell Ventus? He's going to be pissed."

The younger brother shrugged and pouted even more. "But Roxyyyy."

"No. Just tell your theatre teacher lady person you can't come today. Make mom and Ventus proud that you actually show up."

Then the blonde turned on his heal and walked away. He wasn't going to let Sora win this time. And he _wasnt_ going to fall for his tricks again. He glanced up from his feet and noticed that redhead staring at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." he hissed, and the redhead smirked.

"May I?" the much taller teen asked, and Roxas rolled his eyes. "No." he snapped and began walking a bit faster so the redhead couldnt take a picture of him.

He heard a, "Damn, is he always like that?" come from the red-head and a "Yup." from another person, but he didn't look back. He didn't _want_ to look back. He was sick of the new guy already.


	3. So much excitement

**Number Three~**

**Wooo. **

**I feel like I owe ya a little bit more because of the last chapter was so short.**

**So here ya go. c:**

* * *

****Axel chuckled as him and Demyx walked into the cafeteria. The redhead haddent noticed how ditsy his blonde friend was until now.

"Yeah, and they told me xyz like 5 times, and I had no idea what an xyz was." the blonde continued with his story which just made Axel laugh more. How stupid could one person be? At least hes friendly.

At one point, Demyx spotted someone he knew and squealed with happiness. "Axel! You gotta meet Zexion, you just gotta!" he said happily and the redhead cocked an eyebrow. "Zexi-OONN?" He was pulling Axel through the lunchroom crowd now; his body colliding with other students. Axel tried his best to apologize to the people he was slamming into, but it was difficult seeing how fast the crazy blonde boy was walking.

"ZEXY! ZEXY! I HAVE SOMEONE THAT YOU NEED TO MEET! ZEXYYYY!"

Demyx yelled for the boy from across the cafeteria. Finally the two stopped at a table. Axel caught himself before fell over from the sudden stop. He brushed himself off then looked at a boy reading a book. "Hello Demyx." the boy said softly. He had light violet hair that covered one eye. The redheaded teen looked at his blonde friend and raised an eyebrow. "This is Zexion?"

The smallest of the three looked up at the fire-head. "Yes. Who might _you_ be?"

Axel smirked. "Names Axel, got it mem-" "Axel? Hm. Weird name. Are you new?" the boy asked.

"Todays his first day! I figured he could sit with us. Do you mind Zexy?" Demyx but-in.

The slate haired boy gave the blonde teen one of the most hateful looks Axel had ever seen. "Don't. Call. Me. Zexy. How many times do I have to say that before you get it through your thick skull, Demyx?"

Demyx pouted, and with big eyes, he replied, "Aww, I'm sorry Zexion."

Axel kind of felt bad for Demyx. The little emo kid was bullying him, which was weird, seeing how _little_ Zexion really was compared to how tall the blonde was.

"But," Demyx added, "Do you mind if Axel sits with us?"

Zexion sighed. "I suppose not. Just, be quiet. I need to finish this book for English."

The redhead and the blonde both took their seats across from the slate haired teen. Demyx stared at Zexion, and Axel noticed. He raised an eyebrow, then he realized something. Demyx _likes _Zexion. More than a friend, a pal, a companion.

He liked Zexion as a boyfriend. And the slate haired boy was completely oblivious to it.

All of a sudden, a different blonde caught the redheads eye. A much smaller, more petite blonde to be exact. One that goes by the name of Roxas. Axel couldn't help but stare as the small teen walked through the cafeteria entrance with the brunette he had a chat with earlier.

He didn't expect Sora to notice him though.

"AXEL! OH AXEL HEY!" the brunette rushed over to him faster than Demyx had dragged him earlier. But this time, Sora dragged Roxas.

"Roxas! I want you to meet Axel. He's new. Axel, this is Roxas, my brother." the small teen smiled big as he introduce his brother.

"Hello Roxas. Its nice too meet you." The redhead wore a smirk that could make anyone swoon. Anyone, but Roxas. His face stayed blank as he nodded at the other student.

Sora made himself at home by sitting right next to Axel with a huge smile. "Axel, I see you've met Zexion too. He's always got his nose in a book. Don't mind him if he's snappy. Hes _always_ like that."

The brunette babbled on, but Axel kept his focus on Roxas. The small-framed teen glanced around the cafeteria carlessly while his brother talked. Axel tried his best to read the young blonde, but he just couldn't. There was something different about Roxas that the redhead just wasn't able to put a finger on. It was weird. Really weird. What he did notice though, was that the only person Roxas talked to was Sora, and he didn't really give a fuck about anything else.

"Do you agree? Axel? Axxeeell?"

The brunette called out to the redhead and he blinked.

"Oh, um, what?"

"Do you think that the theater program should get more funding?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Axel replied with a nod.

The brunette smiled big. "I knew it! Ugh, just have to convince the principal right? That isn't going to happen. Well, Im sure Kairi is waiting for me. I'll see you later Axel!" Sora said happily then got up from his seat. The brothers walked away and Zexion put down his book.

"Wait, you're friends with Sora Strife?"

The violet-haired boy asked; eyebrow cocked, lips pursed together.

Axel scratched the back of his head nervously and shrugged. "Uhm, Well, I dont know. Kind of I guess. I've only spoken to him twice."

"Well, the Strifes' are trouble. It's just a warning."

Then the book went back up.

The rest of the day wasnt any better for Axel. Just more classes, getting a ride home from Reno, and laying in bed.

Mrs. Flynn poked her head in and smiled. "Axel, dear, dinners ready."

The redheaded teen groaned as he got up and made his way into the dinning room. At the dinning table sat Reno, and some guy he had never seen before, along with some man he had never seen before.

Axel cocked an eyebrow and wet his lips. "Uhm, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Ansem and his son, Riku." The teens mom said from behind him.

Axel groaned for the second time that night and took his seat next to Reno.

"Introduce yourself." his mother said and he sighed slightly to himself.

"I'm Axel, nice to meet you both."

The redhead studied the silverette. He looked familiar. Maybe he had seen him at school or something, but he couldn't quite remember. Maybe he was in one of his classes? Or maybe he just passed him in the hall once or twice.

"I'm Riku. I'm in your second class. Miss Phelps."

That answered Axel's questions. Of course, now he remembered. Riku. He was that weird quiet guy that sat in the back corner of the room and didn't speak to anyone.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Nice to see you again. I'm assuming you live close by?"

"Next door. I'm your neighbor."

The redhead nodded. "Oh cool."

Dinner was sort of awkward. Everyone ate in silence. Axel had no idea why the two were in his house anyways. Did his mom invite them? Or did they invite themselves or something. He couldn't be sure. After dinner, Ms. Strife made the suggestion that the boys hang out. Reno said he was too old for teenage crap, so that left Axel alone with Riku. In his room.

"So uh, I noticed you like fire?" Riku asked. Axel shrugged. "I, uh. Well, I _use_ to be a pyromaniac, but I'm cool now."

"What changed?" Riku asked, which got another shrug from the redhead. "Don't know. I just decided that enough was enough I guess."

The silverette nodded and glanced around the room. Then Axel brought up something that Riku didn't expect.

"You know Sora?"

The other blinked and nodded. "Well, um, yeah. Everyone knows Sora, Axel." Riku replied and the redhead nodded. "Just wondering. Apparently he's crushing on you, but Roxas wont let Sora near you."

Riku didn't want to think about Sora, so he changed the subject. "You wouldn't happen to have any.." his words began to linger.

"Drugs? Alcohol? Yes, I do. You don't look like the type though." Axel said softly.

"Well I am, so where is it." the silverette said.

Axel cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Chill man, I got everything you could ever imagine."

* * *

**Okay! Thats chapter three! Chapter four should be up soon!**

**i hope you like this chapter.**

**review please. c:**


End file.
